Black
by landmilk
Summary: [KaiSoo/Yaoi PWP/Rating;M;/oneshot] Kai seorang model. Kyungsoo seorang make up artist.


Title:Black

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kai/Kyungsoo

Character: Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, OCs

**Black**

Kai berpose sesuai arahan fotografer di depannya dengan seorang model lain berdiri di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya disisir ke samping, dia mengenakan kemeja dan jins berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Sehun sebaliknya, mengenakan pakaian serba putih, sesuai dengan kulit putih susunya.

Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian dan beristirahat, Kai menuju ruang make up. Dan duduk di sebuah kursi, dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendesah lelah setelah berdiri terus- menerus. Sambil menunggu seseorang untuk memperbaiki make up-nya dia berusaha memejamkan matanya di tengah keributan ruangan.

Seseorang menyentuh wajahnya, gerakan tangannya sangat lembut dan sedikit memijat. Dia membuka sebelah matanya melihat pemilik tangan itu. Seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata besar tengah mengoleskan BB Cream ke punggung tangannya lalu mengusapkan ke wajah Kai.

"Berhenti menatapku," kata orang itu. Tangannya dengan lihai bergerak di atas kulit cokelat Kai.

Walaupun orang itu melarangnya tetapi tetap saja dia menatapnya, memperhatikan ekspresi orang itu.

"Orang baru?" tanya Kai penasaran. "Siapa namamu?"

Orang itu berhenti, memandangi Kai. "Kyungsoo dan ya, aku pegawai baru, jadi diamlah." Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kai beralih menatap bibir plum Kyungsoo, dia ingin sekali mengiggit dan mengulum bibirnya.

"Aku ingin menjilatmu."

Kyungsoo yang tengah menggariskan eyeliner berhenti lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mengiggit bibirmu hingga memerah dan membengkak."

Kyungsoo menekankan pensil eyeliner dengan sangat keras, Kai mengerang kesakitan.

.

Sesi pemotretan selesai, Kai langsung mencari Kyungsoo. Dia menemukannya berada di ruang pakaian. Dia menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo yang tengah merapikan barang- barangnya menoleh kepada Kai.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Kai mengeluarkan rokoknya, menyulutkannya dengan pematik api. Dia menghisapnya.

"Aku menawarimu sebuah kencan," Kai sangat pasti Kyungsoo akan menerimanya. Tidak ada yang tidak menolak tawaran oleh seorang model seperti Kai.

"Tidak mau," Kyungsoo mengabaikan Kai yang berdiri dengan terkejut.

Seperti ditampar, seringai nya menghilang. "Kenapa?"

Pemuda bermata besar itu mengayunkan ranselnya, dan berjalan melewati Kai.

.

Kai menerima tawaran Vogue untuk menjadi cover majalah mereka. Dan tidak di sangka dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sang make up artist yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hai," sapa Kai.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Dia memulai pekerjaannya.

"Tawaran itu masih berlaku."

Kyungsoo mengoleskan jel ke permukaan wajahnya dengan gerakan lambat. Lalu meratakannya. Dia mengambil sebotol BB Cream. Dioleskannya ke punggung tangan lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Kai.

"Kenapa kau menolak?" Kai menggelngkan wajahnya, agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendandaninya. Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya dan melemparkan Kai tatapan kesal.

"Apa maumu?" Kyungsoo mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kai yang sangat kekanakan. "Jika ini tidak selesai tepat waktu gajiku akan melayang."

"Kau."

Kyungoo menggeram. Seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan raut gusar.

"Cepatlah waktu kalian sisa lima menit," orang itu berkata sambil menunjuk jam tangannya. Kyungsoo meminta maaf dan berjanji akan selesai tepat waktu.

"Akan kuberikan blowjob untukmu, tapi setelah itu berhenti mengejarku."

Kai menyeringai lebar.

.

Bukan seperti ini yang diharapkan Kyungsoo. Ini tidak seperti yang dia janjikan ke Kai. Malah dirinya yang mendapat blowjob dari Kai. Bibir tebal Kai mengulum miliknya, dengan gerakan sangat lambat. Sangat menyiksa. Kyungsoo melenguh diatasnya.

"Nggh Kai."

Kyungsoo duduk diatas wastafel dengan celana jins menggantung di lututnya, sedang Kai berlutut diantara paha putih Kyungsoo. Ujung lidahnya menekan ujung penis Kyungsoo. Tersenyum ditengah kesibukannya mengulum Kyungsoo saat mendengar pemuda itu terus mendesah dan meminta lebih.

Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam rambut hitamnya dengan sangat kuat saat merasakan dirinya akan ereksi. Mengetahui itu Kai melepaskannya, beridir menjulang didepan Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih pinggang rampingnya, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan celananya lalu melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Kai, tangannya bertumpu pada pundak lebar Kai.

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, menjilat dan mengulum lalu berbisik. "Aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan lebih." Tangan kananya mengarahkan kemaluannya ke lubang Kyungsoo tanpa pemanasan. Ujung miliknya mulai masuk ke lubang sempit itu, Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Kai! Ah, hentikan!" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Leher putih mulus Kyungsoo menjadi incaran bibir nakal Kai. Kyungsoo mendesah nyaring, prostatnya ditusuk oleh penis besar Kai.

Kai mempercepat gerakannya sedangkan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi lemas karena tidak tahan menahan lonjakan kegairahannya. Matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan dirinya keluar diantara tubuhnya dan Kai.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak berhenti sebelum dia mencapai orgasmenya, dia tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang lemas. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai mengejang, dindinngnya mengetat, meremas penis Kai.

Kai klimaks di dalam tubuhnya, cairan sperma mengalir dari lubang Kyungsoo dan ada yang langsung menetes dan jatuh ke lantai.

Nafas mereka tersengal, mata Kai setengah terbuka. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang mengkilap dibawah lampu toilet. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo ke belakang. Didudukkannya Kyungsoo ke atas wastafel, lalu memakaikan kembali pakaiannya. Kai meresletingkan kembali celana jinsnya. Dia mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.

Kai mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari kantong kemeja lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Menuliskan nomor ponselnya.

Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo, pemuda kecil itu masih terengah. Kai membalikkan badannya, dia mengerling.

"Call me maybe," lalu dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyungsoo menatap telapak tangannya. Tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Kai.

* * *

A/n: HAHAHAHA astaga selesai setengah jam lolololololollololol. Terinspirasi dari wajah kai salahkan dia arrrrgh. Otak tengah malam memang paling ampuh.


End file.
